Egoísmo e Sensatez
by FireKai
Summary: Sam é um rapaz egoísta, que quer tudo e mais alguma coisa. Dean é o seu irmão sensato e trabalhador. Os dois deixam de se entender quando Sam exige coisas que Dean não pode comprar. Irá Sam mudar de atitude e fazer as pazes com o irmão? Oneshot.


**Título: **Egoísmo e Sensatez

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Sam é um rapaz egoísta, que quer tudo e mais alguma coisa. Dean é o seu irmão sensato e trabalhador. Os dois deixam de se entender quando Sam exige coisas que Dean não pode comprar. Irá Sam mudar de atitude e fazer as pazes com o irmão? Oneshot.

**Egoísmo e Sensatez**

"Mas todos os meus amigos têm um!"

Foi com esta frase que Sam respondeu ao seu irmão Dean, naquela manhã cinzenta de Domingo. Sam tinha 17 anos naquela altura e estava a tentar convencer Dean a comprar-lhe um telemóvel.

"Sam, não me interessa se os teus amigos têm todos telemóveis ou não. Tu não podes ter. Não te faz falta nenhuma. E não temos dinheiro para isso." respondeu Dean.

"Não é justo! Os meus amigos têm tudo, têm uma família normal, têm todas as coisas que querem, têm uma casa. E eu tenho de viver num motel contigo e não tenho o que quero." resmungou Sam, aborrecido.

"A vida não é justa." disse Dean.

"Parece que só não é justa para mim!" gritou Sam, saindo do quarto.

Dean suspirou e sentou-se na sua cama. Sam estava sempre a queixar-se. Dean sabia que Sam queria ser como os seus amigos, ter o que eles tinham, mas não era possível. John dava-lhes apenas algum dinheiro de vez em quando e andava desaparecido várias semanas. Dean é que tinha de cuidar de Sam, da comida, da roupa e ainda trabalhava algumas horas no que pudesse para poder arranjar dinheiro.

Dean gostava de poder dar a Sam tudo aquilo que ele queria, mas o dinheiro não chegava para tudo. Sam estava sempre a falar nos amigos, na escola e como era divertido passar o tempo com eles. Por seu lado, Dean era solitário. Com o trabalho e ainda ter de cuidar de tudo na sua vida, não tinha tempo para sair, nem tinha amigos com quem conviver.

Cada noite que Sam saía com os amigos, enquanto Dean se ia deitar por estar exausto, eram um tormento para Dean. Por um lado, tinha uma certa inveja e por outro, ficava sempre preocupado com Sam e com o que pudesse acontecer.

Nessa noite, Sam recusou-se a falar com Dean. Ainda estava zangado porque Dean não lhe tinha comprado o telemóvel. Dean tentara puxar conversa, mas Sam tinha-o ignorado por completo. Quando se foram deitar, Dean ouviu Sam soluçar baixinho. Dean sentiu-se impotente. Queria dar a Sam o telemóvel, mas não tinham dinheiro. Mas perante o sofrimento do irmão, Dean tomou uma decisão.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean falou com Sam.

"Vou comprar-te o telemóvel."

Sam ficou subitamente sorridente.

"A sério? Obrigado Dean, és o melhor irmão do mundo!" disse Sam, abraçando o irmão. "Quando é que o vais comprar?"

"Quando puder."

Sam cruzou os braços.

"E isso é quando? Esta semana?"

"Sim, esta semana. Prometo."

Quando Sam saiu para a escola, ia bastante feliz. Dean saiu logo de seguida para ir trabalhar. Falou com o patrão e pediu-lhe para fazer mais horas. O patrão aceitou. Nos dias seguintes, Dean deixou quase de comer. Tinha de economizar na sua comida, para poder comprar o telemóvel. Dean mentia a Sam quando chegava a hora das refeições, dizendo que não tinha fome e que iria comer alguma coisa depois.

Quatro dias depois, Sam tinha finalmente o telemóvel que tanto desejara. E Dean andava cada vez mais fraco. Dean tinha usado todo o dinheiro que tinha para comprar o telemóvel que Sam queria. O que valia era que o final do mês estava próximo. Sam andava tão entusiasmado com a escola, os amigos e o novo telemóvel que nem reparava que o irmão não estava bem.

Nessa noite, Sam foi sair com os amigos e Dean ficou em casa mais uma vez. Enquanto preparava o seu jantar, Dean sentiu-se mal e desmaiou. Só horas mais tarde é que Sam regressou a casa e encontrou o irmão estendido no chão.

"Dean!" gritou Sam, correndo para o irmão. "Dean, estás bem? Fala comigo."

Lentamente, Dean abriu os olhos.

"O que é que se passou?" perguntou Sam, preocupado.

"Não sei bem... senti-me fraco... e depois não me lembro. Acordei há algum tempo, mas não me consegui levantar." respondeu Dean.

Sam ajudou Dean a levantar-se e depois deitou-o numa das camas do quarto.

"Tens de dormir, Dean. Deves estar só cansado." disse Sam.

"Estou com fome. Estava a fazer o jantar. Não comi mais nada." disse Dean.

"Espera um pouco. Eu preparo-te qualquer coisa." disse Sam.

O mais rápido que pôde, Sam cozinhou uns ovos, bacon, salsichas e pão e levou-os a Dean. Dean comeu tudo rapidamente.

"Ena, parece que não comes há dias." disse Sam.

"Mais ou menos." respondeu Dean.

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Nada." respondeu Dean. "Pronto, já comi tudo. Vou descansar agora."

Sam pegou no prato e afastou-se. Dean fechou os olhos, mas pouco depois Sam voltou para perto dele.

"Dean, tu não tens andado a comer?" perguntou ele.

Dean abriu os olhos.

"Tenho. Vá, é melhor ires deitar-te também."

Sam abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Estás a mentir. Porque é que não tens andado a comer? Não estás gordo nem nada assim."

"Tenho tido pouco apetite. É só."

"Ora, tu tens sempre apetite." disse Sam. "É... por causa de dinheiro? Temos pouco dinheiro para comprar comida?"

"Não te preocupes. Eu tenho tudo controlado." respondeu Dean. "Até amanhã."

Sam suspirou. Era melhor deixar Dean dormir. No dia seguinte, enquanto Dean saiu para ir comprar pão, Sam foi procurar os papéis do dinheiro que eles tinham e as despesas. Dean guardava tudo para depois mostrar a John. Quando Sam começou a ver os papeis, descobriu que não tinham praticamente dinheiro nenhum. Quando Dean regressou, decidiu falar com ele.

"Dean, nós não temos dinheiro quase nenhum." disse Sam. "Estive a ver os pagamentos e despesas."

"Não devias ter mexido nos papéis." disse Dean, severamente. "E não te preocupes."

"Ficámos sem dinheiro porque me compraste o telemóvel, não foi?"

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Foi Sam, foi."

"Eu... não sabia que estávamos assim tão mal." disse Sam.

"Eu disse-te que não tínhamos dinheiro! Mas tu querias o telemóvel com todas as tuas forças. Disseste que todos os teus amigos tinham um. Até te ouvi a chorar de noite. E então, decidi comprar-te o telemóvel."

"Eu realmente queria o telemóvel... mas quando tu disseste que não tínhamos dinheiro, pensei que estivesses a mentir e que não quisesses comprar-me o telemóvel para me magoar." defendeu-se Sam

"Para te magoar? Sammy, eu tento sempre ajudar-te, dar-te o melhor que posso. O pai vai ficar super zangado comigo quando voltar e vir que eu gastei o dinheiro no teu telemóvel. Mas eu não me importo, porque era o que tu querias e ficaste feliz com isso." disse Dean. "Eu faço tudo por ti. Sabes, para ter dinheiro para comprar o telemóvel e continuarmos a ter as nossas coisas, tive de começar a trabalhar mais horas e começar a comer menos. Mas tu estás sempre a exigir coisas, sempre a dizer que os outros têm e tu não tens. Já alguma vez paraste para pensar, no que eu quero? No que eu gostaria de ter e não tenho?"

"Dean, eu não sabia que não tínhamos mesmo dinheiro... e nunca pensei no que tu querias ou gostarias de ter."

"Ai está! Tu não tens de te preocupar com isso, porque eu é que me preocupo com tudo. Eu é que trabalho, eu é que trato das nossas coisas, eu é que me preocupo contigo. E tu, és um egoísta!" disse Dean, zangado. "Eu também gostava de ter coisas minhas, mas o dinheiro que posso gastar a comprar coisas, é sempre para ti. Também gostava de ter uma família normal, de ter uma casa, mas não tenho. E se calhar também gostava de ter continuado a estudar e de ter muitos amigos, mas não pude ter nada disso, porque tenho de trabalhar e não tenho tempo para mais nada."

Sam sentiu um aperto no estômago. Nunca tinha pensado que Dean se sentia infeliz com a vida que tinha. Sam nunca se preocupara em perguntar a Dean se estava tudo bem. Dean era o irmão que estava sempre ali para quando Sam precisasse, mas só isso.

Quando havia algo para contar ou partilhar, era com os amigos. Quando ia sair, era com os amigos. Mas quando voltava para o motel, era Dean que tinha tudo pronto, que o ajudava nos estudos, que o apoiava mesmo sem perguntar nada. E Sam nunca tinha percebido que só Dean é que o ajudava, mas Sam não fazia nada para ajudar e apoiar Dean.

"Tenho de ir trabalhar." disse Dean, virando costas. "Aproveita o teu dia com os teus amigos. Divirtam-se. Afinal, podes contar só com eles, não é? Eu nem faço falta nenhuma. Eles é que te preparam a comida, não é? Eles é que ficam acordados até tarde quando tu sais, com medo de que te tenha acontecido alguma coisa, não é? Eles é que fazem todos os sacrifícios por ti... não! Eu é que faço isso tudo. Mas claro, tu não vês isso."

Dean saiu do quarto. Sam sentou-se num dos sofás e ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Dean estava realmente zangado. E tinha razão. Sam queria muitas coisas, sim, era verdade, mas os seus amigos também tinham essas coisas. Sam achava natural que, se os amigos tinham, ele também devia ter. Mas nunca pensara no que Dean queria, no que ele sentia. Abanou a cabeça. Tinha sido tão egoísta.

Sam saiu do quarto. Decidiu ir falar com Dean ao local de trabalho dele, mas a meio do caminho mudou de ideias. Dean ainda estava bastante zangado com ele e ainda por cima estava a trabalhar. Não, era melhor falar com ele mais tarde. Sam deambulou um pouco pela cidade e sentou-se num banco de jardim. Pouco depois, um dos seus amigos, Colin, apareceu.

"Então meu, tudo bem?" perguntou Colin.

"Olá Colin. Está tudo mais ou menos."

"Então, o que é que se passa?"

"Eu e o meu irmão zangámo-nos."

"Ah, isso acontece. É normal os irmãos zangarem-se uns com os outros. Mas zangaram-se porquê?" perguntou Colin, curioso.

"Enfim, por causa das minhas atitudes." respondeu Sam.

"Ainda é por causa do telemóvel? Agora já o tens."

"Sim, mas é que eu peço coisas demais. E o Dean trabalha imenso e eu não o ajudo em nada."

"Ora, ele aguenta. E além disso, tu não tens de ficar prejudicado. Acho muito bem que tenhas o telemóvel. O Dean que trabalhe mais. Também, o que é que ele iria fazer mais? Não tem amigos nenhuns." disse Colin. "Desculpa lá meu, mas ele é um bocado estranho."

"Até pode ser, mas é meu irmão."

"Eu sei, mas isso não faz com que ele seja teu dono. Tens de ser mais independente. Impõe-te! Quando quiseres mais coisas, dizes que queres e pronto. Ele que trabalhe para tas comprar. Os meus pais fazem o mesmo."

Sam olhou para Colin, pensativo.

"Mas acho que isso está mal. O meu irmão trabalha muito, para me dar tudo o que preciso e quero e eu não o ajudo, só quero divertir-me. Ele coitado, não se diverte nada, nem compra coisas para ele."

"Ora, como eu já disse, ele é estranho. Nem tem amigos. Para que é que ele iria querer comprar alguma coisa? Não tinha ninguém a quem mostrar o que tinha comprado. Vai por mim, que eu é que tenho razão. Deixa lá o Dean trabalhar. Aproveita é a tua juventude."

Sam abanou a cabeça.

"Colin, tu ainda és pior que eu. Só queres saber de ti!"

"Só quem é burro é que se preocupa mais com os outros do que com eles mesmos. O teu irmão é um bom exemplo. É todo esquisito e preocupado. Não gosto nada dele, aliás, ninguém gosta."

No momento seguinte, Sam tinha dado um murro em Colin. Colin caiu no chão, com o nariz a sangrar.

"Nunca mais fales mal do meu irmão!" gritou Sam. "E não sou mais teu amigo."

Sam afastou-se. Como é que nunca tinha percebido que Colin era assim? E como é que nunca tinha percebido que a única pessoa com quem podia realmente contar era Dean?

Quando Dean regressou do trabalho ao fim da tarde, Sam estava a terminar de fazer o jantar.

"O jantar está quase pronto." anunciou Sam.

"Tu nunca fazes o jantar." disse Dean, surpreendido.

"Não fazia. Agora faço." respondeu Sam. "Podes sentar-te. Mais uns minutos e já podemos comer."

Pouco depois, o jantar estava pronto e Sam serviu-o.

"Espero que esteja bom." disse Sam, sentando-se. "Nunca tinha feito nada disto."

"Porque é que decidiste fazer o jantar?"

"Porque... tu tinhas razão, Dean. Eu sou muito egoísta. Desculpa." disse Sam. "Se eu te ajudasse mais e não estivesse sempre a pedir-te coisas, tudo seria mais fácil para ti. Desculpa."

Dean sorriu-lhe.

"Sam, eu só queria que reconhecesses que, enfim, tens pedido demasiadas coisas e eu não sou capaz de te dar tudo."

"Eu sei. Eu devia ter pensado no que tu querias. A partir de agora, não tens de me comprar mais nada. E não preciso do telemóvel. Fui à loja e devolvi-o. Deram-me o dinheiro de volta. Agora podes comprar uma coisa para ti, se quiseres." disse Sam.

"Sam, mas tu querias tanto o telemóvel..."

"Sabes, só hoje percebi. Quase tudo o que eu queria, era porque os outros tinham e não porque eu gostasse realmente. Mas terminou. A sério, eu vou mudar, Dean. Vais ver."

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Os teus amigos não vão achar muita piada a isso. Não te vais sentir deslocado, se não tiveres as mesmas coisas que eles?"

"Talvez. Mas se eles forem realmente meus amigos, não se vão importar com o que eu tenho ou não tenho." disse Sam. "E vou começar a passar mais tempo contigo. Podemos ficar a ver uns filmes na televisão."

"É isso que realmente queres, Sammy?"

"É. Afinal, tu é que estás sempre aqui para me ajudar, Dean. Tu és o meu irmão e só hoje é que descobri que és o meu melhor amigo também." disse Sam, sorrindo. "És a única pessoa com quem posso contar e estás sempre aqui para me ajudar. É justo que eu faça o mesmo por ti."

Dean sorriu.

"Eu podia dizer que não valia a pena, mas na verdade, fico contente que finalmente tenhas visto como as coisas são." disse Dean.

"Vais ver que agora havemos de nos dar bem. E eu vou deixar de ser egoísta… pelo menos, vou tentar ao máximo."

"Ainda bem." disse Dean. "E a propósito, a comida está muito boa."

"Obrigado. Olha, acho que agora também temos de ser sinceros um com o outro. Se tu achares que eu estou a ficar egoísta outra vez, diz-me. E se eu achar que há alguma coisa que eu também não gosto, digo-te também."

"Por mim, tudo bem." disse Dean. "Mas tens mesmo a certeza de que devemos ser sinceros um com o outro?"

"Claro que sim. Absolutamente."

"Ok, nesse caso, tenho de te dizer que a comida está uma porcaria."

Sam e Dean entreolharam-se e começaram a rir-se.

"Enfim, para a próxima há-de sair melhor." disse Sam, encolhendo os ombros. "Que tal encomendarmos uma pizza e irmos ver um filme?"

"Parece-me bem. Vamos fazer isso."

E a partir desse dia, Sam começou a ver as coisas de maneira diferente, deixou de ser tão egoísta, arranjou novos amigos e ele e Dean tornaram-se inseparáveis, apoiando-se sempre um ao outro.


End file.
